What If?
by Fox890
Summary: What if things had been different and Sirius had taken Harry before Hagrid arrived? What if Peter got caught, but Sirius didn't know as he and Harry had already left? Full Summary Inside. R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters, and anything to do with Harry Potter and all belongs to JK Rowling, and nothing here is mine except the plot.  
  
Summary: A/U. What if Harry got taken by Sirius on that fateful night instead of going to the Dursleys as Hagrid didn't arrive there before Sirius. What Sirius doesn't know is that Lily and James had given Dumbledore the papers after they switched secret keepers and the MOM had caught Wormtail two days after the attack and started questioning him. Secrets were spilled, and Sirius became a free man without him knowing so as he and Harry had already left.  
  
What If? - Prologue  
  
"Wormtail? Wormtail? Peter? Petes you there?" Sirius called out worriedly. There was no sign of a struggle and the place was extremely neat and tidy, but Peter Pettigrew was nowhere in sight. "Petes! Come on, stop fooling around!" still no answer. 'Where is he?' Sirius thought worriedly. 'He knows that he shouldn't leave this place without telling us, we told him loads of times already! Where's he gone?' and he started searching round the house with no luck whatsoever as the place was eerily quiet. "I have to warn Lily and James just incase." He muttered to himself  
  
**************************************************  
  
"James!" Sirius screamed in dismay when he saw what was left of Godrics Hollow. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" he started muttering repeatedly, and suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "PETER!" he screamed. He was the traitor! He should've known, shouldn't have told James to swap. "Oh its all my fault.I shouldn't have swapped with that rat," he hissed angrily at himself.  
  
He stepped into the house and looked at all the rubble around him, and saw James, his former best friend, now dead with his wand in his hand, and tears started cry silently. He stared at his best friend for a minute before going around the house to look for Lily and Harry. Lily was lying near what was once the back door after he uncovered some stones on her body. Sirius stared at her body in silence for a while, but suddenly he heard some quiet sniffling.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius rushed to the source of the noise and there laid Harry Potter without a single scratch on him alive. He couldn't believe that he had survived the attack without a scratch or a mark except for a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, which was bleeding slightly. "Come on little one, let's get you out of here," he whispered soothingly. "Pads" Harry replied happily. (A/N: can one yr old babies talk? I'm not an expert at these things-I'm only 12!) Sirius stared wistfully at James and Lily Potter and left the house silently. "I swear I'll raise you perfectly fine," Sirius murmured and got on his bike and flew away without another look at the ruins, which were all that was left of the house.  
  
A/N: There! Finished the prologue! Hope you like it! Next chapter should be up soon, if I'm up to typing it up that is. If anyone could think of a better title please tell me cuz im really bad at those things, as you see the title im using is really original.^_~ Hey you know people press that button on the bottom left corner and leave a note on what they think of this story? **grins** HINT HINT! :P R/R people! I've got a gigantic box(do they even come in boxes?) of marshmallows for flames, but constructive criticism allowed. ^_~ so press that button and leave a note on what you think! | | PPL PRESS THAT BUTTON AND LEAVE REVIEWS! | HINT HINT! | V 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nothing here is mine except the plot.  
  
Summary: A/U. What if Sirius took Harry on that fateful night instead of going to the Dursleys as Hagrid didn't arrive there before Sirius. What Sirius doesn't know is that Lily and James had given Dumbledore the papers after they switched secret keepers and the MOM had caught Wormtail two days after the attack and started questioning him. Secrets were spilled, and Sirius became a free man without him knowing so as he and Harry had already left.  
  
A/N: Ok, I need a new title as this one (What If?) is extremely original (not!) and I can't think of one so could someone please put in a title in their reviews if they can think of a better one? Thanks!  
  
What If? - Chapter One  
  
  
  
Hagrid walked into the house weeping as he had just a moment ago. (A/N: Let's just say they were good friends ok? Hagrid seemed like he knew them well in the third book **shrugs**) He took one glance at James then went in to find Lily near the backdoor dead as well and went on to his task of finding baby Harry. He searched all over the house, but there was no sign of Harry anywhere, even after he checked over everything twice, and he was quite sure that Dumbledore wasn't wrong in that Harry was alive. The thing was that he couldn't even find the body of Harry. (Authors Ranting: Duh! Padfoot has him!) In the end, he gave up and went to privet drive without Harry to find Professor Dumbledore. (A/N: I have no idea about his ways of traveling - don't ask, just make it up or imagine it yourself. He can't apparate cause he's not a qualified wizard, but I see no other way.)  
  
**********************  
  
"Where is he Hagrid?" was the first question he heard when he arrived, and saw Professor Dumbledore, with surprisingly, Professor McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, bu' I couldn' find 'im sir," Hagrid muttered apologetically.  
  
"Are you sure Hagrid? Did you search the place thoroughly?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"I'm sure professor, even checked evethin' twice professor, bu' I couldn' even find his body, jus' disappeared, someone must have go'en him before I go' there."  
  
"And you checked everywhere for him?" Professor Dumbledore queried.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure I didn' miss anythin' ou'" Hagrid replied. Dumbledore just seemed to look faraway thinking deeply. "Well, I think it must have been one of James' friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Or it could have been a Death Eater," Professor McGonagall put in.  
  
"Yes, but I hope not. It seems like we just have to wait until the morning, goodnight Hagrid, goodnight Professor McGonagall." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared with a small 'pop'.  
  
****************************  
  
Ministry workers and Auror's were everywhere surrounding the Potter house, or what used to be the Potter house looking for the Potter's one-year-old baby, but were unsuccessful. They had already asked Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin for information on Harry Potter, as they were sure that he had survived the incident. Sirius Black had gone missing right after the incident of the Potter's death to only God-Knows-Where and no one could find him, and in the end the ministry officials started asking around the neighborhood. Everyone had been out or asleep except one family. "There was this really tall person, I think it was You-Know-Who with a short fat guy with him. Then about a minute later there was a flash of green, and then another flash of green and then a second later some high-pitched screaming. The fat guy never came out actually. About 5 minutes later another medium height guy went in and came out with a baby and left on a flying motorcycle."  
  
"Sirius," Remus whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" the ministry official asked.  
  
"Sirius took Harry! He's the only one I know with a flying motorcycle!" Remus told him and the ministry official wrote it down and left. (A/N: Don't ask)  
  
Soon, all the officials and Auror's had left leaving only Remus behind. He was thinking about James, Sirius, Peter and him at Hogwarts, playing pranks and not knowing anything in the outside world. Everything changed once they were out of school and Voldemort had wanted James dead, cremated, and buried six-foot underground. He was still in shock on how Sirius had been the one out of the group to be the Death Eater and passing information to Voldemort, as Sirius didn't seem to be the kind of person who would become a Death Eater. He couldn't believe that Sirius would do that to James as they were like brothers. "I hate you Sirius Black, I swear I'll kill you when I find you," Remus hissed venomously.  
  
"Hate is a strong word Remus," someone behind him spoke. He turned around in surprise and saw his former headmaster standing behind him, eyes twinkling as always.  
  
"Oh.er.sorry professor," Remus mumbled blushing slightly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for my boy, and right now we don't even know if it was Mr. Black who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort," Dumbledore said wisely  
  
"Of course it is! Everyone knew that Sirius was James' secret keeper."  
  
"Yes, but they might have changed secret keepers last minute. Mr. Potter sent me the official papers for the Fidelius charm with information on their secret keeper and told me only to open it if needed, and right now I am looking for it as I have lost track of where I have placed it. Only time will tell whether it was Mr. Black who did it," Dumbledore explained. "How could you lose something like that?" Remus shouted, then remembered who he was talking to and blushed bright red. Dumbledore only chuckled lightly. "I didn't mean that headmaster, I'm so sorry," Remus mumbled bright red.  
  
"It's quite all right Mr. Lupin, now why don't we both leave and have a nice rest until morning?" Dumbledore suggested, and only then did Remus realize that it was getting dark. "Yes I think I will, goodbye Professor Dumbledore." Remus replied and apparated away  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished! Ok, this chapter might not be that good as I haven't revised it yet and it's kinda rushed, sorry! Next chapter is basically trial, and Azkaban, and maybe a bit of Sirius and Harry if it goes with the chapter. Oh, and press that wonderful review button! You know the one on the bottom left? Just press it and leave a comment! **grins** R/R!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers ~ serena cherry, Nisha, Akiko SkywalkerGreenLeafPotter, Lizzie Black, Kit Cloudkicker, Angie, Samantha, Finn Raziel, Mrs. Padfoot, Chaos Kid & Courtney. :o) (A/N: I'm bored, don't ask!) 


End file.
